ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mechanical Dimension (Prologue)
Shon and Sofia entered Conton City with Reia, who is recovering after her fight against Queen Vixion, where the Supreme Kai of Time have a closer look on her. Sofia: I suppose everyone's energy really did heal her at the end. Supreme Kai of Time: Yes, but there are still tough battles ahead. Reia, tell me. What did you hear? Reia: Pain, suffering, loss... Supreme Kai of Time: Shelob's power.. Seeing to the future is a terrible risk. Reia: But it can be prevented. - Kiva then entered the Time Nest, where she finds the patrollers. Supreme Kai of Time: For now, rest. You may need it. Reia: Understood, ma'am. Supreme Kai of Time: Hello, Kiva. Kiva: Hi there. What's Reia doing here? Shon: It is upon her request. Sofia: We have a critical mission for the both of us. I suggest you keep an eye on Reia too, for your own sake. Kiva: Why? Shon: Because the distortion has hit another dimension. Kiva: Well, whatever that distortion is, it has to be at the future. Supreme Kai of Time: It's the past. Reia: It happened during the 19th century where machines becoming a major thing. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Still, I don't like where this is going.. Shon: Believe me, none of us do. Sofia: We do have a lead- Ray Steam, a young inventor. He's the key if we're going to stop the assault. Shon: Plus, we also learned about Neisan's current whereabouts, printed on a map. Reia: It's in Manchester, isn't it? Sofia: Yeah. Supreme Kai of Time: Shon, Sofia- You two are going to Manchester and get that map before the armada takes off range. Kiva: What about me? Supreme Kai of Time: Stay with reia, Kiva. Kiva: Oh.. But, still... Reia: She just wanted to help, ma'am. Kiva: Yeah. Supreme Kai of Time: I don't know about this... You're not planning to take Reia, are you? Kiva: Look, I know it's risky. After all, her brother is still out there, trapped for all we know. Supreme Kai of Time: I understand, but I forbid it. She's defenseless against anything after that self-destruct stunt. Kiva: (Great... The word 'defenseless' is really a pain in the butt for me...) Reia: With all due respect, Kiva is family too. Kiva: Totally. And besides, Reia not only helped me pass my mark and becoming a Keyblade Master, but also I gain a big sister. Supreme Kai of Time: Yeah, I saw that. I'm sorry, but I still forbid it. If Reia goes with you, she'll be dead. The enemies in there have learned and activated the 'No Chance' protocol. Sofia: If they spotted Reia unprotected, they'll kill her. That's what she means. Kiva: (Crud...) Supreme Kai of Time: That's way Reia is staying here, for her own safety. Kiva: (Great, just great... No adventure gets me really bored...) Reia: Supreme Kai of Time, could I be the eyes and ears of this mission? Supreme Kai of Time: Hmm... That does sound safer for you, until you recover. Alright, Reia. Help them where to go from here. Reia: Understood. And what about Kiva? Supreme Kai of Time: Well, she does seem itching for another adventure, so... She can help Shon and Sofia with the task. Kiva: Wonderful... Reia: I'm very sorry, ma'am. Kiva can be very persuasive. Kiva: Yeah, sorry about that. Supreme Kai of Time: It's okay. Here, have a look at the scroll. The distortion hit if we bring Reia along. - Kiva is about to look at the scroll, but she is stopped by Reia's sentence. Reia: You might not like what you find in there. Kiva: I know. - Kiva then looks at the scroll and sees the distorted future. Reia has a struggle against a familiar voice. ???: You will pay for what you did to my eye!! - Reia dodged quickly, until she has stabbed to death by an unknown villain, following a evil laugh from him. The distorted future ended, leaving Kiva more and more worried. Supreme Kai of Time: Those bad people are supposed to be rulers of those machines. Reia: I know who one of them was, judging by the laugh. Sofia: Wait... Are you saying--? Reia: Yes. Goku Black is going there, but for a short time. Shon: How? By a summon?? Kiva: Well, I guess so.. I think Dr. Nefarious has a Time Ring as a summon charm or something. Supreme Kai of Time: You know what? It makes sense! Reia: It does? Supreme Kai of Time: Yeah. If we destroy the charm, Nefarious will be force to fight by himself. Reia: No back-up from him, either. Kiva: Totally. Supreme Kai of Time: Then it's settled. Shon, Sofia, Kiva- Go to 19th century Europe and find Ray. Reia should be able to guide you guys from here. Kiva: Okay. Can I talk to Reia for a few minutes? Supreme Kai of Time: Yeah, sure. Talk to me when you're ready. - Kiva nodded and sits next to Reia. Kiva: Hey, sis. Reia: Hey. Ever thought of being part of the Time Patrol, sis? Kiva: Well, I never been a time patrol before. Reia: There's nothing wrong with trying, Kiva. If you don't like it, that's fine too. Kiva: Well, okay. I'll give Time Patrol a try. Reia: Okay. There's a very important rule anyone would follow. Any offense would drastically change history. We all have to complete the mission at our own risk. Kiva: Okay, I'll remember that rule. Reia: Other than that, you're ready. Being a member of the Time Squad is extremely difficult too. There's a difference between the two. Kiva: I know. I think I am ready to go. Reia: Alright then. Last-minute decisions before heading out? Kiva: Well, I just want to say, I hope you can recover, sis. Reia: I will be. Kiva: Anyway, I should-- - Reia offered a hug before Kiva leaves. Gladly, Kiva accepted. Kiva: Thanks for the hug, Reia. Reia: You're welcome, sis. Can I give you some advise? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Whatever's going on out there, don't forget who you truly are. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva then walked towards Supreme Kai of Time. Supreme Kai of Time: This mission is to going to be tough. Are you prepared? Kiva: I am. Supreme Kai of Time: Alright, Kiva. Good luck. - Kiva nodded and walked towards Shon and Sofia. Sofia placed her hand on Kiva's shoulder as the trio teleport for a new journey ahead. Category: Scenes